


Too Bad

by DocHolliday



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Cute Kids, Doggos - Freeform, Dogs, Just sayin', Kids, Love/Hate, Multi, Zues is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocHolliday/pseuds/DocHolliday
Summary: Andy Minga was your average person. Just with a not-so average stalker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time posting anything on this website! I've transfered over from Fanfiction because of personal reasons and I hope that you'll enjoy this story! 
> 
> I hope the whole 'original character' doesn't put you off, since they aren't all the popular here. If there are any mistakes, please tell me! Enjoy!

I had my whole life figured out; and I stuck to that plan for all of my 28 long years of living. Granted, I had never figured out anything past 26, but I’m happy, and that's all that matters. 

 

I was perfectly content with just lounging on my couch with my dogs and bringing them along when I worked. Have a beer every night and relax. It wasn’t that hard of a life, and it was enjoyable. 

 

There was a plan and everything was figured out, nothing was changing. 

 

At least, until I met  _ him. _ Him, the man who deserves no name, who so good-looking, polite, caring, could land any girl he wants and the worst poetry that has ever been created sprouted from his mouth. 

 

I hated him already. 

 

He has a sunshine yellow Lamborghini one day, the next, a cherry red Ferrari. His style never changes, always wearing clothes you would see in an anime(Or Europe), but you know he is never cosplaying(Or even from Europe). He always had a bright smile on his face, his eyes would always be cheerful as he flirted. And you know he’ll make a good family-man by the way he acts around little kids or how he stares at families with some sense of longing. 

 

No, I wasn’t a stalker. If anything,  _ he,  _ was the stalker. He followed me everywhere, I am not kidding. 

 

I walk my dogs; he’s there behind me by a couple of hundred feet. 

 

I go to one of my house calls; he is waiting right outside of the property. 

 

Grocery store; in either the same or other isle. 

 

The worst part is, this has been happening for over a month now, and he hasn’t spoken a single word to me. I knew he had the voice that singers would be envious of; he has talked to others before in hearing range. He also had the looks models always strived to have, all the women flocked to him. I swear even a few guys did too. 

 

It was like he was a blond haired, blue eyed love-potion in a human form. 

 

Which is precisely why I was wondering  **_why is he following me!?_ **

 

He had hundreds that  _ wanted to  _ get into his pants, why does he bother with me. I haven’t called the police, because I have a picture in my house with him on it saying ‘ **If the woman living in this apartment is missing, blame this guy** ’. Again, I don’t like him, that picture is in my drawer in my entrance. 

 

If I have that where he doesn’t know, then if he does kidnap me, the police won’t be trying to hack a phone that had been destroyed to pieces. It's a win situation for me, slightly. 

 

Anyways, around month three of his stalking, I had finally had enough of his shit. It was a fine February afternoon, I stopped walking my dogs and turned around. His face was the funniest I’ve ever seen, and I laughed at it later, but now I was too pissed. 

 

“Why have you been following me?” I yelled at him, Hound looking at the man passively as Kingsley had his hackles raised. 

 

He looked like a child who had got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, bright blues wide. That lasted almost a moment before his face turned to confusion; something I would’ve believed if he hadn’t been following for an ungodly amount of time. “What do you mean? We’re going in the same directi-”

 

“Bullshit.” I growled, his eyes betrayed the confusion, “You’ve been following me for three months. If you are going to kidnap me, why don’t you do that?”

 

“Kid-kidnap!?” This time, his face was more sincere. “I’m, I’m not going to kidnap you! What gives you that idea?” 

 

I rolled my eyes, as I crossed my arms and stood hard, “Oh, I dunno, how ‘bout the months you’ve been following me? Which, by the way, I want an answer to.” 

 

“Well, um, you see,” He rubbed the back of his head with his hand, “You, uh...you interest me...maybe?” 

 

“...I interest you?” I had to look at him like he suddenly turned into a bear. He grinned sheepishly at me, “That’s it?” He had the decency to nod. I narrowed my eyes. “I’ve interested you enough for you to  _ stalk me  _ for three months,”

 

“Its, uh, been more like five,” He pointed out before he squeaked when I glared. 

 

“..For  **five months** when you could’ve just walked up to me and say ‘hi’.” 

 

He looked like he was waiting for me for hit him or sick my Rottie and Shepherd on him. I knew what I said was cliche, but be prepared for a twist. 

 

“But since you are so interested by me,” I gained a slight smirk, “I won’t be telling you anything about me.” His face changed so many times during that one sentence. “At least, not until you apologise.” 

 

“Thats it?” He asked as I nodded, “You only want me to apologise?” I nodded, raising my eyebrow and a corner of my lip.

 

What he does next surprises me. He goes into a deep bow, like you would see a butler do, arm on his heart and everything, “I am deeply sorry, m’lady. I apologise for not coming up to you sooner and greeting you.” 

 

He made the whole sentence feel like I was a deity. 

 

It sickened me. 

 

“A simple ‘I’m sorry’ would’ve sufficed.” I muttered, the next words I say with the most power I could put into them, “Apology accepted.” He raised himself from the bow, a smile on his face. “I’m Anthony, Anthony Minga.” 

 

“I’m Apollo, and isn’t Anthony a guy’s name?”

And that, my friends, is how I meet the most wonderful and annoying surprise in my life. And how we started dating. Guess February fourteenth is the day of love, huh?

 

“Butttt Anddddyyy~” Apollo had decided he was one of my dogs and was laying sprawled across my lap as I lifted the TV remote higher, away from his wandering hands. Kingsley still hated the guy, but that little shit hated everyone. 

 

“Let’s gooo ouuut!” He started to try and grab the remote that controlled the contraption known as the tellie. Also, it controlled whether or not we watched Football or Ghost Adventures. 

 

I ignored him as I switched the channel yet again. 

 

It's been a few months since we met (And stalking did not count), and we currently very happy the way it was going. Apollo helped me with my house calls and we’ve both learned things. Such as Apollo was allergic to almost  _ everything  _ consumable _. _ And by almost everything, I mean everything. There were a few things that he could take, and when I decided I was going to make something, I sure made something edible. I even stole some of the liquid gold shit that he puts in his coffee mugs when he thinks I’m not looking. I put some of that in the everything and by magic, he can eat it. And also by magic, I can’t.  I wonder why. 

 

Judging by his face, he loved everything that had his ‘love potion’ in it.  

 

And judging by all my taste buds dying, he was a horrible cook. He burnt water,  **water.**  I didn’t even know it was possible to burn water. 

 

So we would always go out or I would cook him something. Did you know how much I like Wendy’s?

 

“Andyyyy~ We never go ouuut!” Apollo started to tug on my hair like an annoying kitten. 

 

“Bullshit.” I murmured, loud enough for him to hear. “We went to Chuckie Cheese eight times this month, the mall twelve, the ice rink three, the pool six and a restaurant nine times. Its not even halfway through.” He also made me get out a lot more. No more being my anti-social self. I enjoyed it, so it was alright. As long as he did all the talking, I was fine. 

 

“Still,” Apollo rolled his eyes, “I want to go to the aquarium. At least do that for me before I leave.” He moved to his next plan of attack, puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Wait, you’re leaving?” I snapped my eyes to his before he smiled sheepishly. 

 

He nodded slightly, “Yeah, three days. Dad wants me for some reason,” I let a poorly concealed growl out of my throat. I hear much about his dad, and to me, it sounds like a nicer version of Hitler. I say nicer because there aren’t mass homicides that happen everyday with him.

 

“Hey Andy,” He placed his hand on my cheek, “It’ll be alright. I’ll be back on Tuesday. You’ll see.” 

 

“Good,” I smirked, “A day late and I’ll sick Kingsley on you.” He gulped, he hated Kingsley just as the Rottie hated him. Hound he could tolerate, but Hound was old and was calm compared to the puppy. 

 

I pushed him off, making him bang his head on the ground before I stood up. He looked at me like a kicked pooch, “What are you waiting for?” I tilt my head, grabbing my jacket from the couch, “Let’s go, you’re driving.” He smiled and rushed to get his shirt back on.

 

Tuesday came, and me being agitated must’ve showed, as Kingsley growled at the door meer seconds before the bastard of my life walked through. “Andy! I’m home!” He saw me by the door frame, crossing my arms. 

 

“Whats wrong Andy?” He looked love-sickened and kicked. “Andy?” He asked again when I wouldn’t look at him. He saw that I wasn’t speaking, so he pulled me into a hug, lightly kicking Kingsley with the side of his foot when the dog went to bite at his ankles. 

 

“You dumbass.” I murmured into his shoulder when he hugged me, “You got me pregnant.” At this, he froze, which is kinda funny since he always feels like he’s running a fever. “Apollo?” I asked. 

 

“Anthony, I, uh, have something to tell you,” He started when he pulled back. 

 

“Apollo, if you are breaking up with me and leaving me with this kid-” I started before he kissed me, cutting me off. 

 

“Allow me to speak sunshine,” He whispered against my ear. This time, I froze. He never called me sunshine, not after I kicked him in his family jewels for calling me that. “I’m not human.” He told me. 

 

“If this is some bad reenactment of Twilight, so help me-” A laugh escaped from Apollo’s mouth before he started to giggle uncontrollably. It got so bad that I was watching him roll on the floor, choking on air.

 

It took a good five minutes for him to calm down, but when he finally did, he was gasping for air. That may have been my fault as I splashed water all over his face before dropping the Solo cup on his nose. 

 

“No, no. Andy why did you think that?” Apollo asked, shaking the water off his head like a dog. 

 

“Because that is what Edward said in the books before admitting to being a sparkly vampire.” I say before calling off the puppy who was trying to get into the pantry. 

 

“Well, I’m not human,” He said, “I’m a god.” I stared blankly at him before copying him when he heard the Twilight reference. “No- Andy! Andy, I’m serious! Anthony!” 

 

At that, I somehow managed to stop giggling, he never called me Anthony either. He grabbed me by my shoulders before looking into my eyes, “I’m the Sun God, Apollo.” 

 

“...Really?” 

 

“Really.” 

 

“...Really really?”

 

“Really really really really.” Wow, four reallys in a row, he must be serious. 

 

“...Do you at least sparkle?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Damn.” Apollo smiled at that, seeing I was getting closer to my usual self. “So, this kid, in my stomach, is half-god?” 

 

Apollo nodded, “A half-breed.”

 

“...Explain, or I’m sicking Hound on you,” I told him, smirking inwardly at his confusion. “Unlike the little shit, Hound has been trained as an attack dog.” Ahhh, immortal or not, I still have this bastard’s ass whipped. 

 

“Ah, well, you see, I've sorta, um…” Apollo sighed, “Hades, this is hard, well...ahh...See, when a god and a human love each other very much…”I gave him a stink eye, “Right, well, my sperm is--”

 

I just looked at him. I didn't want a god version of the Birds and the Bees. 

 

“--And you’re, like, my first non-one night stand in like a millennia--” That I could see. “--so I have no idea how this is suppose to work out and, uhm...see, there's this whole hero thing where demigods have to fight monsters--”

 

“My kid will have to fight pedofiles?” I just wanted to see how far I can take his explaining rant. Plus I just wanted to confirm this, monsters of Greek stories existed. 

 

“Ye---no nononono, you misunderstand, like, real honest to goodness monsters, not human ones but it could if they wanted to, so possible yes with the pedofile thing, but thats not what I mean at all, and I don't want to,like, say their names because names have powers, so like, uhm, like--” 

 

For the first time I was seeing Apollo get red in the face, flustered and become and overall reck. Honestly it was very amusing, but I was feeling dread. It was rising up in my chest. So I placed my hand on his mouth. That got him to stop talking. “Apollo, will you, or will you not be leaving me with this kid alone.” 

 

“Kunda da rueles.” Apollo said through my hand. He removed it with gentleness before kissing me on the forehead, “But just because I can’t help raise them, doesn’t mean I won’t be there.” 

 

“You sound like you’re going off to war or something.”   
  


“Damnnit, Andy, can you take this seriously for a few minutes?!” Despite the words, his tone was light. 

 

“I am, this is my coping mechanism. Now, I expect that you won’t mind that I tape a few moments and take you to meet my parents because they know that I don’t do one night stands. Plus we need to get--”

 

“Wait, what-- Slow down!”   
  


“Oh, and you’re buying me a couple things. Think of it as an apology.”

 

“Why are you taking this in stride?!”

 

“Easily, I just haven’t had the information to sink in. So, videos or not?” 

 

“No-!”

 

“Good, cause I already have a photo of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you would review!


End file.
